


09

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	09

尽管如此，二人依旧是很快找到了乐趣。  
叶九歌换好服装后，季凌天笑嘻嘻地走上前：“小姐姐……啊！你干什么！”  
他还未说完，便被叶九歌一个暴粟打在了头上  
季凌天异常委屈，叶九歌坏坏一笑，把人拖进了换衣间。  
“啊！疼死我了！叶九歌你怎么这么心狠，嗷！”  
换衣间内，季凌天的惨叫不绝于耳。  
听得门外和李老师在一起的腐女们皆是齐齐抹汗。  
其中一位女性对李老师说：“真的可以吗？我有他们好像不是很乐意啊？”  
何止是不乐意，他们是从头到脚都在抗议着。  
听到这句话，叶九歌心里暗暗吐槽。  
看到某人缩在角落里一脸“你不要过来啊，再过来我就要叫了”的被登徒子调戏的良家妇女样，叶九歌顿时觉得胃里一阵阵地翻腾。  
他恶心地不行，当即对准某人的脑袋一个拳头砸了上去。  
“啊！”这个世界终于清静了。  
“没问题，有我在，他们翻不起大浪的。”  
再次听到换衣间内传来的惨绝人寰的惨叫声，李老师面包有些古怪，但想起这俩小兔崽子还有把柄握在自已手里，李老师还是作下了担保。  
看这俩小免崽子还敢闹不？敢闹她整死他们！  
话题，正以一种不可思议的角度，越说越偏。  
另一位大姐忍不住了：“都给我闭嘴，安静！”  
然后，那位大姐就违背了她的话：“小李，你带来的人真的能行吗？我们要拍的是双α，又不是双Ω。”  
李老师信心满满的回答：“没问题，反正他们比α还α。”  
几分钟后，叶九歌看着剧本弱弱的说：“那个，我可以拒……”  
可惜他还未说完，便被老师打断：“不行，否则你就别想下全校通告了。”  
听到这句话，叶九歌的眼顿时睁大，继而抗议：“老师你这是滥用职权！”  
“那谁让你有把柄落到我手上呢？嘿嘿！”  
叶九歌只得不情不愿的放弃了。  
但季凌天却并未放弃，道：“既然如此，我可以拒……”  
他的话同样被李老师打断：“是吗？你也有不良记录哦。”  
叶九歌在一旁捶桌狂笑。  
季凌天本想无视，但无论他怎样，那毁天灭地的大笑依旧无法从他的耳边离去。  
“叶九歌你别五十步笑百步！”季凌天气得满面红光。  
“哈哈――”叶九歌继续捶桌狂笑，完全不给自家老友一点面子。  
这个不良记录，其实也和白筱秋有莫大的关系  
当时白筱秋被叶九歌踹出教室，季凌天笑得最大声，于是，他就被她怀恨在心。  
那时因为她父亲多方周旋，她终是没有被劝退  
于是，在某一天下午，她找上了季凌天。  
虽然季凌天也分化成了Ω，但这并不影响他的武力值。  
于是，白筱秋便被季凌天扔进了教务处喝茶。  
但他依旧没能逃脱全校通报的诅咒。  
而白筱秋，在坑了他之后，终于被学校劝退，滚回了家。   
她滚回家呆着的那天，全校烟花锦旗相送。  
为什么？  
因为自从她来这学校上学，不管是α，β，还是Ω都深受其害，莫名其妙就被她盯上狠狠收拾。  
实在是可恶无比。  
而现在，季凌天再次感受到了白筱秋的可恶。  
就因为这个，他和叶九歌要一起演这部羞耻的双α剧，甚至连拒绝都无法拒绝。  
白筱秋，老子一定要见你一次揍你一次！  
与此同时，在家里蹲着的白筱秋打了一个又一个的大喷嚏。  
她故作优雅的擦了擦鼻涕，露出一个扭曲无比的笑容，映得她原本清秀可人的脸都狰狞起来。  
如果此刻是午夜，再配点奇怪的灯光音效，她便彻头彻尾是一个疯狂的女鬼。  
白晏殊，只能是我白筱秋的！  
叶九歌，我已经警告过你，你却依旧死死缠在白晏殊身边，那既然如此，我就……  
把你毁掉吧！  
想要毁掉一个人，其实很简单。  
那就是让他陷入绝望。  
一个Ω，只要被α……（过于恶心，己自我和谐），基本也就废了。  
这种结果，最适合叶九歌这种勾搭别人的狐狸精了，不是吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！  
也就只有白筱秋这种疯子，才会想出这种丧心病狂的方法来折磨人了。  
但她不知道的是，即使她叫上一整条街的α，也不能把叶九歌怎么样。  
学校里人不知道的是，白筱秋自小便有些疯病，神经偏激，但由于病情较轻，所以没有送到精神病院里去。  
而在看到白晏珠之后，她骨子里掩藏的疯性便彻底的展现出来，因此，只要有任何一人出现在白晏殊身边，她都会疯狂的想要将之除掉。  
她下意识的把白晏殊当成自己的东西，若有人靠近白晏殊，她便像是个守着自己埋藏的骨头的狗一样，疯了一般上前扑咬，将人咬得面目全非  
而现在，叶九歌因为新年的那件破事，已经彻底被白筱秋陷入不死不休的黑名单之中。  
尽管，叶九歌跟白晏殊并未如她所想的那种关系，而且叶九歌并无此想法，但她依旧觉得是叶九歌从她身边想要抢走白晏殊。  
即使，白晏殊不是她的，他怎样也跟她没有任何关系，但她依旧自作多情地认为如此。  
神经病，就是这样的无可理喻。  
初见时，叶九歌并不知道她有疯病，所以把她当做了一个傻逼。  
然后后来他才发现，她不是傻逼。  
她，是个神经病。  
但是神经病又如何？她又不能把他怎么着。  
但疯子的胡搅蛮缠也是够烦人的。  
所以当初得知白筱秋滚回家里呆着去的时候，他还是很高兴的，毕竟没有了烦人精。  
没错在他眼里，白筱秋就是个烦人精。  
翻不起什么大浪的烦人精。  
除此以外，无他印象。  
……二人艰难的背完了剧本，生无可恋的开演了这羞耻的双α剧。  
开头，仙剑大会。  
叶九歌穿着一身青衣，背着一把长剑，在乌怏怏的人群里走地仙气飘飘。  
因为他戴了很长的假发，加之相貌本就偏向于雌雄莫辨，因此看起来比较像女生。  
于是，意外发生了。  
叶九歌刚走几步，便被不知道从哪里冒出来的季凌天捏住下巴，轻挑地笑道：“小妞儿，有没有兴趣和爷共度春宵啊？”  
季凌天本就生得一副剑眉入鬓的好相貌，此刻摆出这一姿势，更是撩得一帮腐女们尖叫连连。   
叶九歌依照剧本，冷冷地看了眼季凌天：“没有，滚。”  
“老子就不滚，你能把我咋地？”  
季凌天觉得，自己越来越喜欢自己所饰演的角色了。  
毕竟戏弄自己老友，看他这副吃瘪又不能打人的模样，简直是人生一大乐事。  
不过他忘了，接下来的戏，便是他被打了。  
叶九歌表面上面无表情，实际上内心幸灾乐祸地摸向浮云剑的剑柄，浮云剑迅速出鞘，刺向了季凌天。  
叫你刚刚得瑟！打死你活该！！！  
他整个动作如行云流水般，完全没有半点停顿，帅的不行。  
为什么没有卡壳？  
因为叶九歌早就习惯了揍季凌天。  
几位老阿姨一脸姨母笑的看着，其中，包括李老师。  
“当！”季凌天反应迅速的抽出自己的佩剑，两剑相交，发出金属碰撞之声。  
这两把剑为了显示真实，全都是开刃的真剑。  
二人便这样打作一团。  
青影与白影交缠，看这几位老阿姨眼睛都直了。   
不过叶九歌可不管这几位老阿姨眼睛直不直，他现在只想揍一下季凌天。  
季凌天十分后悔刚才的行径。 早知道就不这么过分了，现在好了，自己要被打了！


End file.
